1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to women's undergarments, and particularly to an upper body undergarment for supporting the breasts, arms and upper torso.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pantyhose has been used for years by women trying to create a smoother, sleeker line along their legs. Excess cellulite or other unattractive features of the legs may be hidden by the smooth look that pantyhose exudes. While this smooth line has been used primarily along legs and hips, some undergarments and outer garments made of various materials have been used for the upper body for similar purposes. Many women of all ages have lost muscle tone in the upper torso, arms, underarms, triceps, back and breasts due to weight loss, excessive weight gain and, in many older women, due to aging. Many women desire the appearance of slimmer, smoother arms and upper torso regions, cover up of other unattractive features on the skin, as well as added support and lift for the breasts.
Generally, girdles or other types of undergarments have been used to shape the torso and a full girdle includes a bra for supporting the breasts. Girdles, however, are quite uncomfortable and are generally quite bulky. Other similar garments may be too large and cumbersome to be easily worn underneath clothing, including underneath brassieres.
Some garments only support the breasts, while others cover the breasts and arms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,611 describes a garment that covers the breasts and conceals the arms and is worn over a conventional brassiere. Modern brassieres, however, are often made for a specific look under outerwear. A very smooth outer cup surface on a brassiere is often worn under thin t-shirts, knits and other close-fitting materials. Decorative brassieres are often worn underneath sheer fabrics. Use of the garment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,611 with these brassieres would detract from the aesthetic value of these types of brassieres.
Other garments only surround the arms and upper torso of the wearer. An example of such a garment is the compression arm sleeve bolero shown on a web page published on the Internet at least as of Jul. 14, 2005 by Contemporary Design, Inc. at www.contemporarydesigninc.com/bras.htm, which shows a jacket that provides upper back compression and support for the arms. Compression garments, typically worn after surgery (liposuction, breast enhancement, etc.) to improve blood circulation and help with healing, are available for compressing many areas of the body.
There is a need for an upper body undergarment for more practical everyday use that provides adjustable under-bra support and lift for the breasts, does not interfere with the look of the conventional brassiere underneath clothing, constricts the “flabbiness” around the arms, back and upper torso and is made from material thin enough to be comfortably worn underneath a brassiere and outer clothing. A garment that is not bulky will enhance the look of the wearer's arms and upper torso under sheer fabrics, close-fitting knits and materials that can undesirably accentuate the appearance of fatness, loose flesh, or otherwise untoned areas. Added support and lifting of the breasts will also contribute to an attractive shaping of the breasts and an often-desired appearance of fuller breasts under these fabrics. Worn under outerwear, a garment that offers underarm ventilation by means of “breathable” fabric in the armpit area will also add to the comfort of the wearer. Thus, an upper body undergarment solving the aforementioned problems is desired.